Severed
by Nori42
Summary: You clutch at what's real, but how do you know what is real in a world like this? You doubt yourself, you doubt your beliefs, and you doubt love itself. Draco finds himself falling, faster than he could have thought possible. Is he over his blood belief?
1. Clenched

Severed

Chapter 1:Clenched.

_A/N – this story takes place in the 6h year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron aren't main characters, as I would like them not to play an important role in the plot. They are hunting hulcruxes, and will be here for months at a time. - read and review please._

* * *

><p><em>July 23rd – only a few more days until she could go to Hogwarts. She took a minute to open the roll of parchment settled on the bed, next to her schoolbooks. <em>

The chilly air from the window barely played a role in the feeling that was settling in Hermione Granger's stomach. Her hands trembled, and a chill ran down her spine as her eyes adjusted to focus on the roll of parchment before her.

_ We are pleased to inform you, you have been chosen to become a prefect._

Hermione's insides shivered from these few words, and a slight blush came to her cheeks.

Inside the parchment was a shiny, purple badge, with the letter P engraved on it.

She hesitated for a moment before picking it up.

She fingered the smooth badge, and hastily placed it inside a white envelope along with the parchment.

Getting out her school trunk, she began to go through the many school books she would need for this term. Just as she was beginning to reread _Defense Against The Dark Arts: Year 5_, a gray tawny owl swooped in her window, and landed next to her on the bed.

Hermione gave a startled jump, and reached over to untie the packages tied to the owl's leg. She noted the owl was from the Hogwarts Owlery.

There was a brown paper bag, and a blue box, small enough for a ring to fit in.

Hermione sat on her ready made bed, and began to open the brown paper bag, wondering what could be inside.

Inside was a letter, from Hogwarts:

_ Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ Congratulations on making 5__th__ year prefect, we expect great things from who is surely the "brightest witch of her age" _

_ The one other prefect in 5__th__ year, is Mr. Draco Malfoy. _

_ Please take the time to go over the new school passageways, and dining schedules.  
><em>

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Professor McGonogall. _

Hermione froze. Sweat dewed on the back of her neck. She must have imagined those words. How could this be? Malfoy... a prefect?

She racked her brain for any signs of intellect from her despised schoolmate.

Yes, she had seen him read occasionally last year, and she assumed he did his homework since they mostly had the same classes together.

A slight wave of nausea crept over her. _They mostly had the same classes together. _

What if they had the same classes again this year?

Hermione did not know what to think. Only that it would be a very interesting year. She was determined to make the best of it, and work out things with Malfoy, no matter how hard a beating her pride would take.

Hermione was only slightly aware that she hadn't opened the blue box yet.

Her eyes burned, from the new information she was currently receiving, and trying to process.

Draco. Malfoy. The Pureblood.

Hermione did not know what to think, as she opened the small blue box next to her.

Inside, held a key. Her key. Hermione picked it up, loving the spark of curiosity that was held in the small object.

Under the key, was another letter, presumably from Hogwarts.

_This key is to your living quarters, just past the prefects' bathroom. _

_Your living quarters will have a master bedroom, a normal sized bedroom, a kitchen, and a sitting area. _

_Mr. Malfoy's room will be down the hall, in front of the prefects' bathroom.  
><em>

_ Take care, Ms. Granger. _

Hermione frowned as she read the letter. Malfoy was close. Too close. Just passed the bathroom.

She would make sure to avoid him as best she could.

She couldn't help the excitement that cursed through her as she rubbed her finger over the golden P engraved on the key. Thinking for a moment, she reached over to her nightstand, and grabbed a roll of string. She cut off a piece, and shimmied the key through it, so it hung in the middle.

Tying the string in the back, she placed it over her head, so it hung gently on her chest, over her golden curls.

She smiled to herself, pleased with her work. She yawned, and looked at the time, nearly 2 hours had gone by since she had received the news that she was made a prefect, but it felt so much longer.

Changing quickly into her pajamas, she drifted towards her pillow, knowing it was much too early to fall asleep, but didn't care.

She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke a few hours later, bewildered by the dark. "accio wand" she whispered, as her wand flew into her hand.<p>

"lumos" she muttered. The wand instantly lighted.

Hermione waved the wand around, looking for a clock.

3:43 the digital clock on her nightstand read.

Hermione stretched, and got out of bed, not entirely sure what she was planning to do, at nearly four in the morning.

She settled for a relaxing bath.

Grabbing her fuzzy red bathrobe, she shuffled towards the bathroom. Dropping her clothes on the ground, Hermione eased herself into the bathtub, setting the water to hot.

She ran her hands through her light brown curls, rubbing the raspberry shampoo through her scalp.

She smiled blissfully, before reaching up to turn on the radio, letting the soft music fill her head.

She felt more relaxed than she had felt all week.

Summer was a pest, especially for Hermione.

After her relaxing bath, Hermione wrapped herself in her bathrobe, and made for the living room, with the intentions of owling Harry and Ron, explaining to them about her predicament.

She sent off the letters, and ran her fingers through her curls.

Hermione smiled to herself. Her hair usually had a mind of it's own, and couldn't be tamed.

Running a brush through her hair, she did a quick drying spell, and pulled a jumper, and soft blue jeans on.

She then realized what she had to do, but it didn't make it any easier. She hesitated for a moment, wondering what she could say. Usually, she was good with words, but this next task left her utterly bewildered.

She pulled out a third role of Parchment, and began writing, thinking carefully about how she could say this.

_ Dear Malfoy,_

* * *

><p>Draco had just received word that he had become a prefect.<p>

But so did Hermione Granger.

He shuddered, thinking about having to see the mudblood on a daily basis. That meant arguing multiple times a day. That meant seeing Weasley and Potter.

Draco rubbed his temple, as he thought of the next year with Granger. Of course he was proud he'd became a prefect. He could only imagine what his father would have gotten him. He snickered to himself as he thought about Granger's expression when she'd found out he had become a prefect.

He'd bet she didn't know he read almost as much as she did, or that he already had his transfiguration essays done for the next two months.

No, she didn't know any of this.

And that was the best part.

He didn't have time to mull over this, as a brown owl emerged in his window, and flew onto his bed.

Feeling bewildered, Draco untied the package, and opened it up.

Inside, were 3 letters.

He opened the first, and noticed it was from Granger.

His nose wrinkled in confusion, but began to read anyway, noticing her neat cursive handwriting.

_ Dear Malfoy, _

_I have just received word that you have also been made a prefect along with myself. I find it appropriate to congratulate you, and, more importantly, to ask for something. _

_ We both dislike each other, I understand this, and although I would love to hex you into oblivion, I would like to get along with you. I understand we can't forget all the prejudices that we've had, but I'd rather move past it, and focus on being good examples of character and morals. _

_ We both have to discuss the schedules, so I propose we meet at The Three Broomsticks, at 4:00 tonight. _

_ Need I remind you, we are prefects. It is time to put our silly differences past us, and be mature. _

_ So be there. _

_ From, _

_ Hermione Granger. _

Draco, for reasons unknown, smiled as he read the cold, but Hermione- sounding letter.

He would go. He would not enjoy it, but he was willing to be mature, and not fight. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

They were prefects.

Draco looked at the time – 1:30.

He quickly wrote back, and sent off his owl.

Getting up to take a shower, he promised himself he would be mature, and worthy of being a prefect.

But he couldn't promise about the rest of the year.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a flash of worry as she sent her owl off for Malfoy's.<p>

The letter had taken her almost an hour to write, and another hour to send.

She had no idea why she should be so worried, but it caused her stomach to clench painfully.

After she'd sent the letter, she made herself a cup of cocoa, and sat down with a book to read, to calm her nerves.

Half an hour later, her owl Kavya was screeching at her window.

Her stomach clenched painfully, and she ran to grab the letter.

Taking a deep breath before she continued, she began to open the letter.

Inside, were two simple words.

_ Alright Granger. _

Hermione tried not to dwell on those two words, and glanced at the clock, it read 3:00

Taking a quick shower to calm her pulse, Hermione began to mull over the awkwardness of seeing her schoolmate.

She debated over what to wear, then settled onto black trousers with a brown turtleneck.

She left the house at a quarter to 4:00.


	2. Anxious

**Severed**

Chapter 2: Anxious

A/N – thank you to my two lovely reviewers! I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for the 128+ people who have seen/read the first chapter!

Hermione shuddered as The Three Broomsticks came into view. She glanced down at her watch – 3:49.

So she had just over ten minutes to prepare what she would say. Her breath caught, and her palms felt sweaty, but she kept her expression neutral.

Hermione made her way to the cherished cafe, and looked around.  
>As far as she could tell, Draco wasn't here yet.<p>

She signed in relief, and sat down in a private booth, next to the bookshelf. This had always been her favorite seat; she was always early for her meetings with Ron and Harry, and indulged in the many books.

Of course, she had already read all of them; that was beside the point.

Hermione had just lifted _Hogwarts: A History _off of the shelf, when she saw a flurry of white-blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

Draco.

It couldn't be anyone else.

She flinched as he entered the cafe; his eyes searching for her.

Hermione felt as though she couldn't breathe, her chest was connstricted and she was drowning in ice. She could feel her heart pounding and wondered if he heard it too. All because he was looking for her. Her childhood bully.

He looked the same, but his hair was spiked up in the front, and he didn't seem to be sporting Slytherin colors. She admitted, she loved his hair spiked, rather then slicked back, as it had always been.

But the eyes.

He still had the eyes. The cold grey eyes that sent shivers through her spine, and gave her clammy hands.

He finally looked over at her corner, and sneered, obviously wondering why he didn't check there first.

Hermione settled her hands in her lap; and focused on keeping them from trembling, carefully avoiding his eyes.

Draco came closer.

Draco looked to her shaking hands, and flushed face.

He sat down in front of her, and waited for her to speak. He studied her for a moment; her toffee colored curls, her pale face, shaped eyebrows... and the eyes that refused to meet his own.

"Hello Draco" Hermione murmured; feeling awkward.

Hermione sighed, and finally looked up to meet his eyes.  
>Instantly regretting it. Still grey, and cold as ice. No traces of humor, or life.<p>

Yet, she found them fascinating, and couldn't look away.

"Granger" he muttered, in a cold voice.

Hermione flinched, but composed herself. She had no reason to be intimidated by him; she promised herself she would be mature. She reached up, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Draco found this fascinating; the little things she would do that showed how nervous she apparently was.

He decided to have a bit of fun.

"What's wrong Granger; do I make you nervous?" he smirked at her, in a husky voice, that he knew would make her even more flustered.

A jet-haired waiter appeared in front of them, before she could respond, "two butterbeers" Draco muttered, before the waiter could ask.

He could see a slight blush creeping at Hermione's cheeks. "N-no." she stuttered, when the waiter left; evidently flustered, but still not meeting his eyes.

Draco smirked; and leaned closer in his chair. "I thought we had things to go over; but if you would prefer sitting there, refusing to look at me, I can just leave." he was aware his voice was cold; but contained sarcasm.

Hermione looked up at him, slowly, and said "fine; we need to go over the schedules for the students, and the directions. Professor McGonogall gave me the map of the floors. Here are the papers." She reached down, to grab the papers.

Draco used this moment to study her appearance.

She had changed a bit since he saw her last, a couple of months ago.

Something about her was different...

She wore simple, but elegant black trousers, brown boots, with a bit of heel, and a brown turtleneck that matched her thick mane of curls.

She smelled like raspberries, and he had to admit, he had always loved the scent.

A moment later, Hermione placed a red folder onto the table in front of them.

She looked up at him, finally revealing her brown eyes. He became lost in them for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. They matched the rest of her face perfectly.

He thought of his icy gray eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione froze for a moment. Draco's face... it looked so innocent, like his walls were just punched down, and crumbled before her. Before she had a chance to elaborate on it, his usual sneer came back.<p>

Draco flicked his eyes down to the red folder.

_Don't look at her like that; _he thought to himself, aware she was probably wondering why his expression softened.

He didn't know why either. He pushed the thought away.

He flipped through the folder, and came upon the schedule.

"All right, so here's what I suppose we do..."

Hermione and Draco spent a good hour discussing the plans, and drinking butterbeer. His expression softened a couple of times, but as soon as it came, it left. She had to admit; he had been civil, and had not uttered the word _mudblood _once.

Hermione yawned, and looked at her watch. It was 6:10.

"Well, I suppose we've discussed everything, I'll see you next week Mal- Draco." Hermione said, nerviously, rising from her chair.

Draco stood too. "All right Granger." He nodded, and made for the door.

He froze when Hermione stopped him; by putting her hand on his arms. He instinctively flinched.

Hermione flinched, aware of their sudden proximity. That she had caused. She blushed when she realized this.

"I just wanted to remind you, that since we have both been made prefects, we must remain professional, and put all of our past prejudices behind us." she said, in a strong and sure voice.

Draco thought for a moment. "Granger." He nodded stiffly, and walked out of the cafe.

Hermione stared after him; and felt a stab of resentment. He was just as much an arse as he had always been.

But he looked at her differently;

She knew he still had his prejudices and thought of her as a filthy mudblood.

Maybe she could change his mind by the end of the school year.

Hermione grabbed her red folder, and made for the door.

* * *

><p>Draco flooed into his home. He settled down on the couch, and though about the past 2 hours. There was something different about her... perhaps because he hated Potter and Weasley, and never gave much thought to her. It didn't mean he hated her; it also didn't mean he didn't.<p>

He sat on his dark green couch, and rubbed his eyes.

_Why was she so flustered to meet his eyes?_

That was the question he wanted answered.

He thought of his eyes. Dark, cynical, and icy; those were the words that came to mind.

He supposed he should have smoothed his expression. She had seemed so affected.

He pushed thoughts of Granger to the back of his head. She didn't matter, so it didn't matter if she was so intimidated by him. Lots of people were.

He was Draco Malfoy – a member of one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world.

They had a right to be frightened.

* * *

><p>Hermione flooed into her home, still a bit unsettled, and sat on her dark red couch.<p>

She felt flustered; and her stomach felt as though someone had shoved ice through her veins.

If she knew he would have such an affect on her, she never would've asked to meet up.

She tried not to dwell on it too much, as she turned the TV on, and grabbed her beloved cat Crookshanks off the floor.

She didn't know why she stopped the word _Malfoy _from slythering out of her lips.

She could not pay attention to the pictures in front of her. Deciding a butterbeer would help, she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione grabbed a bottle, and walked back towards the living room, willling herself to calm down. The meeting hadn't gone _that _bad... right?

She took a sip of her butterbeer, and put Crookshanks on her lap.

Within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco paced around his living room, thinking about the next week. Today was Tuesday; on Friday, he would go to Diagon Alley and buy the rest of his supplies. When his father had died, 3 years ago, he had left all his money to Draco and his mother, Narcissa.<p>

His father. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, but not in sadness; in anger. His father was the worst man he'd ever met.

He knew it was a terrible thing to say, but it was very true. His father was awful, and he felt no remorse for him whatsoever. Neither did his mother, for that matter.

His mother. She was the strongest woman he ever knew. Once his father had died, Narcissa told Draco of his abusive father, that never cared for anyone but himself.

Draco knew, deep inside, that it was very true.

His father had been an arrogant death eater. Never being affectionate towards him, or his mother. In fact, he was sure that if Lucius was ordered to, he would kill the both of them without a second thought.

That's just how he was.

But thank Merlin for Arusio. Last year, his mother had married Arusio Triseph, after they'd been friends for 5 years, and dating for two. A half-blood. He was, in many ways, like the father he never had. He knew how to treat a lady, and treated his mother like a queen.

It did take him a while to come to terms with the fact that someone new was entering the family, but he accepted it, and he was happy for his mother. She was finally, in love.

Draco looked at the time, and realized he had been pacing for a little over an hour.

He decided to take a shower, and walked towards the bathroom.

He stripped down, and adjusted the water with his wand.

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the gel, before walking into the shower.

The hot water relaxed his neck and back, and he sighed as the hot water massaged his scalp.

When he was done, he wrapped himself in a dark green bathrobe, before heading into his room.

He had taken to spiking his hair up, instead of slicking it back, as he had done in the past. Tonight, he had every intention of putting on cozy pajamas, and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke, hours later, to the bright sun pouring out her curtains.<p>

Sitting up, a bit disoriented, she looked around.

Crookshanks was sleeping at her feet, and a half empty bottle of butterbeer was on her glass table.

Hermione stood up, and streched, her muscles protesting after a harsh night of sleeping on the couch.

She made her way to the kitchen, and ate cereal, and an apple.

When she was done, she pulled out her rusty copy of _Pride and Prejudice – _one of her favorite muggle books.

She had barely started the first page when her owl, flew in the window, and landed at her feet.

Hermione set her book aside, and grabbed the letters from her owl.

They were from Harry and Ron; the replies on Draco, stating that he'd better watch on how he treats her, and to be very wary.

Hermione smiled to herself, and scribbled her replies.

* * *

><p>"well Draco; it's been a while since we saw you." Narcissa said, sternly, but when her husband wrapped his arm around her waist, it became a smile.<p>

Draco nodded to his mother, "I've been busy preparing for school" he murmured.

Narcissa eyed him sternly, but let it go, he looked a bit happier today.

Draco didn't live with his parents. After his dad died, he refused to stay at the Manor, and was able to get his own house 20 minutes away.

Hermione also didn't live with her parents. After the war that started in 4th year, she put a memory charm on both her muggle parents, and sent them to live in Australia.

Draco eyed his step-father's arm around his mother. Usually, they weren't affectionate in front of him.

Narcissa smiled to him, in a knowing way, and turned back to Draco.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the couch, a flurry of books surrounding her.<p>

She had just received word that Harry and Ron would _not _be at Hogwarts all year round, but would come back and forth.

She supposed it had something to do with Voldemort, and decided not to pry.

She came across the word _hulcrux, _and her eyes widened in excitement, continuing to read.

She kept reading, barely noticing when the day met the night.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed as he eyed his mother warily. "Fine, but not too long" he mumbled, heading towards the kitchen.<p>

Narcissa's face brightened, as she not-so-discreetly elbowed her husband.

Draco did not miss this gesture, and his spine stiffened.

2 hours later, Draco came home.

His mother had not mentioned anything out of the usual, sneaking a glance to Arturo every now and then, but other then that, nothing out of the ordinary. He guessed they weren't ready to tell him yet.

Which was fine with him, he had enough to think about already.

Draco grimaced as he remembered Hermione's touch...

he would have to live with it as long as they were both prefects.

He did not deny that he would mess with her just to see her fists ball up, followed by a witty retort.

With only 3 days left until they would be boarding the train to Hogwarts, they would constantly be at each others throats.

(3 DAYS LATER)


	3. Strode

**Severed**

Chapter 3: Strode

A/N – thank you all for reading, and those who reviewed, I applaud you. I seem to have no problem updating within 5 days, so if it is at all possible, that's what I will do. Keep in mind, I do have schoolwork. So I will publish when any of you noticed, I made a slight, but major change in the first chapter – it takes place in 6th year. That means they are 16.

* * *

><p>Hermione winced as she pulled on her black Hogwarts robe. She was now seated on the train, next to Harry and Ron who were both arguing about Quidditch, and the new captains. Hermione rolled her eyes, she always found Quidditch dangerous and there was really nothing she could say at that point.<p>

Hermione thought about the voyage ahead. They would arrive at Hogwarts within 6 hours; they would walk to Professor McGonogall at the front of the train where she would see Malfoy, and they would walk the first years to the Great Hall.

Her spine tingled.

She looked up at the glass on her left, and saw someone shift uncomfortably.  
>Hermione stood up, uncertain of what she was looking for. Through the glass, she saw Draco.<p>

Her blood felt like ice.

He was laughing at something Baise said, with Pansy at his side, and turned around to face her.

The glass separating them.

Hermione winced as she sat back down, and avoided looking at him. She turned to Harry and Ron, and tried to sound interested in whatever they were currently discussing – presumably Quidditch.

Hermione felt her cheeks begin to burn; their awkward meeting still fresh in her mind.

She twiddled her thumbs, oblivious to the fact that Draco was staring right at her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, feeling eyes on her back, as she bent down to retrieve _Potions: year 5_

from inside her bag. She began re-reading, aware she had already covered the book, twice.

* * *

><p>Draco stared through the glass. The mudblood was there, with her trusty companions Weasley and Potter.<p>

He snorted, and looked away, feeling disgusted for allowing himself, a pureblood, to look at a mudblood for so long.

Pansy rubbed his arm, and mumbled "what's wrong Draco? You look annoyed... anything I can help with...?" in a very flirtatious voice.

Draco looked at Pansy, she was quite annoying, seeing as he had taken her to the ball in 4th year, and she had assumed they were together for life. He had opposed at first, but their make-out sessions after class and before bed left him with nothing to say.

Her blonde mane tied with ribbons looked freshly colored. He shook his head no, and stared at the window, feeling Pansy's hand on his arm feel rather stiff.

In 5 hours, Draco and Granger would need to escort the first years to the Great Hall, and that would mean looking at each others.

Draco stiffed, and snuck a glance at her once again.

Her head was down, reading _Potions: year 5 _for what looked like the third time. _Bloody know-it-all _Draco sniffed. Her toffee curls fell over her shoulders, and unlike Pansy's, they were naturally colored.

Draco looked away, as Hermione's head rose out of the book, and looked in his direction.

Draco quickly slung his arm around Pansy's waist, and began laughing, as to what, he had no clue. He needed Granger to know he was the wealthiest, and most powerful wizard in the room.

Pansy brightened, and stroked on Draco's thigh, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Draco relaxed under her touch, and looked out the window, catching Granger's reflection. He stiffened as he saw she was animatedly talking to Weasley.

Weasley. Pure-blood, but obviously doesn't show it. Blood-traiter. Draco leaned his head against the window, after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced up nervously. She was sure she could feel someone's eyes on her back.<p>

She warily glanced in Malfoy's direction, and instantly regretted it.

He had his arm slung around Pansy's waist, and she was flirting with him, her hand on his thigh. _Disgusting _Hermione thought to herself.

Pansy was the most annoying girl she'd ever met.

She always had her platinum blonde hair colored, and tied with pink ribbons. Her makeup was always over exaggerated, and her green robes, pristine. She was a pure-blood and thought she was better than everyone.

She was, in a lot of ways, like a female version of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stiffened as that thought registed in her mind.

That would mean they belonged to each other, that meant she could come to his dorm at any time, which meant she would be able to hear everything, seeing as he lived right past the bathroom.

Hermione barely had time to mull this over, when she mentally scolded herself for caring.

Draco Malfoy was nothing to her.

Nothing more then a big bully, who didn't care for others, who believed he owned the school, and who was prejudiced against muggle-borns.

Hermione turned her attention back to her book, and tried to make sense of the words, unsuccessfully.

Her head was still spinning, she leaned her head against Ron's shoulder, who seemingly didn't mind, and closed her eyes.

She drifted off to sleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Draco woke, groggily, and looked around. Everyone was still seated on the Hogwarts Express, but a few people were sleeping.<p>

He looked over to Granger, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. She was sleeping with her head on Weasley's shoulder.

Draco looked at his golden watch. 7:24 – they were just arriving at Hogwarts.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione stir, and wipe her eyes. He kept watching. She sat up, and smiled sheepishly at Ron, him smiling back.

They were talking now. About what, Draco had no clue.

He saw Hermione look at her watch, and smile.

Draco stood, and stretched, unaware Pansy was staring at him. "What?" Draco snarled at her.

Pansy started to blush, and mumbled "you look cute when you sleep."

Draco fumbled for something to say, his mind boggled.

He settled for a tap on her thigh, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  
>Little did he know, Hermione was glaring at him through the glass.<p>

* * *

><p>"All right students, please follow the 6th year prefects, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to the castle." Professor McGonogall announced, motioning for Draco and Hermione to join her.<p>

Hermione blushed, and straightened her robes.

A quick look in the glass told her her hair was entirely impossible, mussed from sleep. She ran her fingers through it nervously, and walked up to Professor McGonogall, where Draco was waiting.

Hermione allowed herself a small glance in his direction, his hair was also mussed with sleep, still spiky, but the corners smoothed down. He looked irritable, but still proud of himself.

Professor McGonogall looked at the both of them "all right now, I expect you two to be civilized, and lead the first years to the Great Hall. Hermione, you shall have the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Draco, you shall have the Slytherins, and Ravenclaws."

Draco nodded, and glanced at Hermione. Hermione met his eyes, and gave him a nod.

They both set off with their groups. In the same direction.

Hermione walked with her head held high, and her walk purposeful.

Draco glanced at her, waiting for her to speak. Neither of them were looking at the first years that trailed behind them.

"Evening Malfoy." Hermione broke the silence, her voice crisp.  
>He had a feeling she had seen him kiss Pansy. Good.<p>

"Granger." He muttered back, staring at the ground as he walked.

Neither of them spoke for the remainder of the walk. When they reached the castle, the first years cheered and looked around in suprise.

Hermione gritted her teeth.

_Pansy Parkinson _she thought sarcastically.

Hermione pushed open the great wooden door, and led them inside. "Wait here" Draco instructed as Hermione looked over the crowd.

Hermione glanced outside. She could see the thestrials leading the rest of the students here. Professor McGonogall apparated right next to Draco, nearly giving them both a heart attack.

"First years, follow me." She instructed, giving Hermione a smile.  
>The first years followed Professor McGonogall into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.<p>

"Problem Granger? You look... agitated." said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him, the exchange with Pansy fresh in her mind.

"Use the silencing spell in the future, for your dorm" She muttered to Malfoy, who's smirk was growing by the minute.

Draco looked puzzled for a minute, and then realization dawned on him.

Pansy.

She was referring to their future hook-ups.

Hermione glared at him, then walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

Draco grinned, then followed suit.

* * *

><p>(1 hour later) everyone was welcoming their new housemates, and Harry and Ron were gorging on food.<p>

Hermione felt full, and walked out of the hall, towards her room. She kept walking, oblivious to the fact that Draco was behind her, also heading to his room.

After a few turns, she found the prefects hall. She paused at the door of Room 7, and took her key out.  
>Draco stopped right behind her.<p>

Hermione stiffened as she heard footsteps. Footsteps she recognized.

She whipped around, after unlocking her door, and glared at Malfoy. "Anything you need?" she inquired, in a crisp tone.

Draco pressed his lips together to keep from smiling, she reminded him an awful lot of his mother when she was angry.

"What, no invitation? Thought you had manners, Granger." He said, in an almost-hurt tone of voice.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip, and glared at Draco, thinking.

Finally, she pushed open her door, and moved out of the way.

* * *

><p>Draco smirked, and walked through the door.<p>

The room was big, and elegant.

The hardwood maple floors, the beige walls, the fireplace in the corner, burning green.

The kitchen was off to the right, and 2 red velvet couches surrounded the living room.

Hermione followed suit, gaping at the room.

Draco paced around the room, startled when Hermione shut the door.  
>It all felt so intimate.<p>

Hermione noticed a door on the far left side. A bedroom. She would go in when Draco left.

She was still puzzled why he would want to be in her room anyway.

Draco sat down on the couch, as though they were old friends.

"Nice room Granger. I bet mine is better." he smirked.  
>Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him. "Than go to it." she snarled at him.<p>

Draco's eyes widened, and he flew off the couch and towards her, pinning her back into the nearest wall, his arms balanced on the wall on either side of her face.

Hermione gasped at the sudden proximity.

He smelled like spearmint. She loved the scent.

"Kicking me out already Granger?" Draco murmured, in a husky voice that Hermione found incredibly appealing.

"Yes." She murmured, her resolve wavering as he looked her up and down.

Draco noticed the smell of raspberries, closer this time.

His eyes flicked to her robes, and he touched the soft fabric, noticing the Gryffindor patch.

He got even closer, their lips inches apart. Hermione could feel his hot breath down her throat, making her shudder.

* * *

><p>Just when she was sure he was about to kiss her, Draco leaned off away, and made for the door.<p>

"Night Granger."


	4. Tension

**Severed**

Chapter 4:

_Tension_

A/N – thank you to Dramionefanfiction for putting my link out there, on tumblr, & to longlooksandstolenglances for offering to make a trailer! Looking forward to that! (my Tumblr is .com) and I am proud to say I have reached 600 hits! I deserve some love for updating so soon, the chapter was originally supposed to be out Monday, considering Chapter 3 was out earlier.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes widened in suprise at Hermione's bluntness. Before he could think about what he was doing, he flew off the couch and pinned Hermione back into the nearest wall, placing his hands on either side of her face; their faces inches apart. Draco flicked his tongue. He intended to see what she would do. He looked at her face as he pressed his body into hers. Her face was framed by her curls.<p>

Draco looked her up and down. Slowly.

"Kicking me out already Granger?" Draco murmured, in a husky voice, inhaling her raspberry scent that surrounded them. Draco knew how to be seductive when he wanted to. After all, that was how Pansy fell for him. He leaned in closer.

He could see her resolve wavering, he looked at her face, then her neck, past her chest, moving down.

Hermione stuttered as Draco's eyes moved back towards her face, pressing in closer, so their lips were barely an inch apart. She suddently found herself incapable of forming coherent thoughts.

She didn't want this. It was Draco Malfoy. She kept telling herself this, but she didn't believe it. _He's just trying to intimidate me _she told herself, feeling her resolve wavering.  
>She could feel her body closing in on him, pressed together, fitting into each other.<p>

Draco glanced at her eyes. Light brown, and vulnerable. He didn't want her falling for him when he wouldn't – couldn't return it. He leaned off of the wall, and strode towards the door without a second glance. "Night Granger." he muttered.

Hermione shuddered when the door closed. Too close. He had been too close. She could still feel his body against hers. The curves of her waist fitting next to his hips,as if they were made for each other. His husky seductive voice, the platinum blonde hair that she desperately wanted to run her fingers through. His cold gray eyes probing her. Fingering the Gryffindor patch seemed all too real to her.

She was a Gryffindor; he was Slytherin.  
>She was a muggle-born; he was a pure-blood.<p>

It couldn't work. She was sure he was playing with her mind, he would never be attracted to her, a muggle-born. They had always despised each other, it couldn't be possible.

And she couldn't be attracted to him. No matter how many times she told herself this, she couldn't believe it. She knew she had to. It was the hormones. Yes, that was it. They were both 16, and tense. Nothing unusual.

* * *

><p>Hermione drifted off towards her bedroom, pausing to take in the elegant room. The walls were a light lavender, and the bed was huge, topped with red velvet sheets, and fluffy red pillows. The lamp cast dark shadows all around the room.<p>

A pine bookshelf stood at the end of the room, with a single desk next to it. Hermione smiled to herself, she would never be bored in this room. She imagined herself seated, and reading for hours. She walked towards the bookshelf and ran her hand through the spines off the books. She shivered with pleasure, along with some classics, there were some new books there.

Plush chairs and rugs were in the corners, and a poster of Hermione's favorite band, _The Three Sisters _was above the desk.

Hermione walked all around the room, pausing to touch the silky bed, and the plush pink chairs.

Hermione sat down on the bed, and sighed in contentment. She began to undress, settling her robes on the hook next to the door. Tomorrow, she would have her first day of classes. Excitement cursed through her as she thought of this. Tomorrow, she would be envied by all as she proudly displayed her prefect badge.

Hermione distinctly heard the sound of water running next door. Reality dawned on her, like ice water chilling her body. Draco was going to be living right next door.

* * *

><p>Draco lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He loved his room, it felt warm, like a fire; his house colors were incorporated in every spot. He ran his hands through his hair, still damp from his shower.<p>

Granger. Her scent was on him. Everywhere. It was all over her house, it was in his hair, it was in his face.

But he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

He knew he should. What would his family think?  
>Draco sniggered at the answer, he knew his mother would not care, she'd probably be proud of him going against his father's word, Merlin knows how much she resents him. It was his father who was prejudiced against muggle-borns. His father was not here anymore, so that wasn't an issue.<p>

Draco sighed to himself. While he didn't find her attractive, he had to admit... she wasn't hideous. She was still a mudblood. What would everyone think? Besides, he didn't even know if she had feelings for him. _I probably don't even like her, just hormones _Draco reassured himself. He had Pansy, but deep down he knew he did not care for her what-so-ever.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; 12:20.

He fell asleep, dreaming of raspberries.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke early the next morning, feeling her heart pounding as she thought of the day ahead. First day of classes!<p>

She ran to the shower, humming to herself, using every sweet smelling product she owned.

She dressed in her best robes, and held up the purple prefect badge in front of her. She fingered the smooth letter _P _and pinned it on her robe.

Now to tackle her hair, often difficult since it had a mind of it's own.

Hermione brushed through her wet hair, and decided on blow-drying it instead of a drying spell. Her curls fell gently over her shoulders, Hermione smiled to herself.

Draco made his way to Transfiguration, excitement running through his veins.

The thought of showing off his Prefect badge made him giddy, and he sped up his pace. The thought of seeing Granger again after last night made him slow his pace down again.

_ Did he want to see her?_

He had no idea how to answer this question. He wasn't particularly sure he wanted to, and he was sure he didn't want to think about last night.

He felt a hand on his back, and instantly knew it was Pansy.

"Draco... I heard you got your own room, since your a _prefect _now..." Pansy purred into his ear.

Draco grimaced, he wasn't in the mood for Pansy today. "Yes, but visitors are not welcome at the moment." Draco snapped, removing her hand.

Pansy froze, obviously shocked at his abruptness.  
>"Draco, what's going on? First you haven't called or owled me all summer, yesterday you were quite distant, and <em>now this<em>? Did I do something wrong, is there someone else?" At this, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she turned around, expecting to find the answer right in front of her.

Draco sighed, and turned to face Pansy. She was getting suspicious. He took a look at her uniforms. Under her robe was a white v-neck shirt, with the buttons undone, and a ridiculously short navy-blue skirt.

Draco placed a hand on her thigh, and said, with a forced smile, "nothing, I'm just tired. See you later?"

Pansy smiled back at him, and leaned in for a kiss.  
>Draco stiffened, and kissed her back, unwillingly.<p>

Pansy fluttered past him into Transfiguration.  
>Draco made his way in. And saw Hermione Granger.<p>

His breath caught in his throat, but he continued walking.

He could not let her see he was still thinking of last night.

He would not lead her on.

He sat in his seat, in front of her horizontally.

He could feel her eyes boring into his back.

Pansy took her seat on his left, and not-so-discreetly slipped her hand on his thigh, moving it up. Draco shifted, so that Granger could see it for herself.  
>He draped his hand across Pansy's back, smirking to himself.<p>

If possible, the eyes on his back became harder. Like they were acid cutting into his skin, leaving permanent holes.

* * *

><p>Hermione stiffened. Pansy Parkinson.<br>Draco had just shifted, exposing the arm Pansy was moving up his thigh.

Memories of last night rang in her mind, and Hermione blushed scarlet. What did she care? Hermione did not want him.

Draco draped his arm across Pansy's back.

Hermione's eyes became shrewd, her fingers twiching. She was dieing to hex Pansy, make her turn into the pug she resembled, alas it would give her feelings away.

Hermione could do better. She knew she was attractive, she had been told countless times by the boys in her grade. She could play Draco's game – and win.

Hermione turned onto her left, and saw Dean Thomas, the boy that liked her in 3rd year when she got her new haircut and rid herself of her awful bushy bangs.  
>She struck up a conversation, and pushed her stray curls under her ear, flirtatiously.<p>

She, of course, did not fancy Dean.

She knew Draco did not fancy Parkinson.

"Dean, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, plastering a smile on her face.

Dean smiled at her, and launched into a description of his trip to Egypt, and his new owl, Matila.

Hermione kept the conversation going until Professor McGonogall walked in. She noticed Draco looked particularly stiff. Good.  
>The rest of the class was uneventful; they had been assigned an essay on how to transform cups into animals.<p>

Her breath caught a couple of times as Draco stroked Pansy's back, but a small part of her wondered whether it was to make a point.

Hermione turned back to Dean, and continued the conversation, until class ended.

Hermione nearly gasped with relief as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione waved goodbye to Dean, and began to pick up her books.

As she made for the door, Pansy – with her arm around Draco – put a hand out, knocking her books over.

Hermione's blood boiled with rage. She looked at Draco as Pansy shook with laughter. Draco looked... was annoyed the right word?

It didn't feel like it. He simply looked angry with Pansy, and before she had time to bend down and pick them up, he had stalked them in his arms, and handed them to her.

Hermione blinked a few times in suprise, and soon recovered.  
>"Thank you." she murmured.<br>Draco glanced at Pansy, who was fuming a feet away.  
>"It's nothing." He said, grabbing Pansy's arm, and turning away.<br>Hermione blushed scarlet, and headed to the library.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out of Transfiguration, Pansy whirled, staring at Draco.<p>

"What was that? You should have let the mudblood pick them up by herself! Stomped on them for good measure! That's what I would have expected from a pure-blood, from _you._ But no, you didn't do that! WHY?"

Draco frowned in surprise, he didn't think of it as a big deal, he couldn't stand to see Pansy treat her that way, and his blood boiled.

"It was rude, I just picked them up for her... it didn't mean anything!" Draco snarled at her.

Pansy regarded him for a moment, but said nothing.

Draco remembered he had a free period, kissed Pansy good bye (she frowned as he did so) and headed towards the library to get a start on his essay for Potions.

He opened the think wooden door, and walked in.

The smell of books hit him, along with ink.

The library looked empty, as it usually did. He suddenly noticed a head full of curls sitting at a table, quill in hand. Hermione Granger.

He hesitantly walked towards the bookshelves, and made his way to the one next to her table, looking for a potion's book.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a flurry of blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Hermione froze for a moment, but kept writing, focusing on the potions essay at hand.<br>Draco moved closer, slowly, before seating himself across from her, and beginning his essay.

Hermione looked up, startled, and gazed at him for a moment. He was holding _Advanced Potionmaking – year 6 _and scribbling notes down on his roll of parchment.

He was biting his lip, and speeding over the words on the book, shadows casting on his eyes.

Hermione turned back to her parchment, and began writing, a thin smile playing on her lips.

Draco glanced over when he was sure Hermione wasn't looking, noticing she was playing with one of her curls, a sure sign she was thinking about something.

Hermione bit down on her lower lip, and her brow scrunched as she pondered the information in front of her. She was aware Draco was staring at her, with a peculiar expression.

"You should organize the main ideas first, it should help, seeing as it's more factual." Draco supplied, keeping his gaze on her.

Hermione's head snapped up as though she'd forgotten he was there. She looked back down to her parchment, and a look of understanding stole her features.

"Thank you, that helps." she murmured.

Draco glanced at her, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.  
>"Suprised Granger? I know you were baffled when I was appointed male prefect."<p>

Hermione blushed slightly, yes she had been very baffled. "To be fair, you've never shown any signs of intelligence to me." She murmured, blushing scarlet.

Draco laughed, surprising himself. "A lot of people think that, when in reality, I have the second best grades in the class, aside from you. I've even had most of my essays done for months now." He said the last part quietly, running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione was pleased he actually laughed, and again, she had the desire to run her fingers through his hair.

"Really? I apoligize. You seemed awfully stupid in 3rd year." Hermione joked, putting her quill down.

Draco smirked at her. "When you punched me in the face?" He retorted sarcastically.

Hermione laughed, she'd forgotten that. Although, she had laughed for days at the look of his face. "You deserved it." she said knowingly, pointing her index finger at him.

Draco smiled, not opposed. In reality, he had.  
>He felt something just then... he wasn't sure what the word for it was... admiration? She punched him in 3rd year like it was the easiest thing in the world, like <em>he<em> was filth. It made her feel strong, and it made him respect her, although he'd never admit it.

Draco gave her a smile. "Yeah... I did." He murmured.  
>Hermione looked startled for a moment, but smiled.<p>

_Draco Malfoy just apoligized to me._

Hermione's insides warmed like a fire was roasting them, and her spine tingled.

Draco smiled to himself as he continued to work on his essay, unaware of Hermione's gaze.

**Hermione knew, right then, that she was falling hard.**


	5. Understated

**Severed**

Chapter 5:

Understated

A/N – I'm getting a lot more reviews and story alerts for the last chapter, thank you guys! Any thoughts on what I should do, constructive critisism? Sorry it took me longer, with school, and volleyball. I have the rest of the story planned out, and I'm super excited to begin writing it :) I would like to recommend _Maroon 5 – Misery _for this chapter, it inspired me a bit ;) read & review!

Draco smiled to himself as he left the library. It was now 4:30, he had spent three solid hours with Granger, doing the Potions essay and talking. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a rush of affection for her when they got into one of their verbal spars and she was able to keep up and reort sarcasically, unlike Pansy,who needed explanations for every word he spoke that _wasn't_ dirty. Which was a lot.

In the library, Hermione was smiling too, for the same reason, eyes drifting to sleep as her quill sat in her hand, ready for the use that wouldn't come, because she was much too tired.

Draco walked into his room, and headed to the bathroom for a long, relaxing shower. He undressed, down to his silk green boxers took a look at himself in the mirror, and predictably, liked what he saw.

Years of Quidditch were paying off. He had a lean, muscular body with pale white skin that shone. His stomach muscles rippled, and he ran a hand over his stomach, smirking to himself. He had narrow hips, and thin but strong calves. He could understand _why _Pansy went after him persistently.

_ I'd go after myself too _Draco thought with a smile.

He headed to the shower, and let the hot pulsating water relax his muscles. He leaned his head back, and felt the ball and joint muscles in his neck loosen. Draco ran a hand through his hair, and slicked it back, like he did when he was younger.

When he was done, Draco wrapped himself in a towel, and prodded barefoot to his bed, put on a black t-shirt and shorts, and -exhausted- layed down on his bed, his hands under his neck.

He remembered Pansy had said she was coming over at 9, and groaned, turning over. He would rather chew solid brick than be with Parkinson.

Draco fell asleep blissfully a few minutes later, uncaring of the tapping on the door growing more persistent.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the library, working on her giant mountain of homework, currently on arithmatic, until about 8:40 when she was jolted awake by a very confused looking Ron.<br>"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked groggily rubbing her eyes on her robe sleeve, looking a bit disoriented. Her friend looked blurry through her tired eyes.

"Me? You've been here forever! Me and Harry tried looking for you in the common room and your room, and you weren't there, so I thought you would be here." Ron stammered, blushing a bit at the end.

Hermione smiled at his discomfort, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for worrying about me, Ron. I'm fine, I just had a lot of homework to do, and I fell asleep." Hermione grinned sheepishly at the last part.

Ron smiled. "Okay, come up when you finish, see you tomorrow Hermione." Ron said, backing out of the library. Hermione doubted he'd ever stepped foot in there.

When he was gone, Hermione ruffled her -now- tangled, bushy hair, and glanced at her pile of homework, that were sprawled all over the large wooden table that was in the back of the library. She was done with today's homework and was looking forward to getting some rest.

Hermione sorted her books in her leather bag ,pushing her worn chair in to the desk, and walked to her room. As she turned the key to the door, she distinctively heard the sound of a female voice from Draco's room. Hermione paused, and listened hard. Seconds later, she heard Draco yell.

"Draco...?" She heard Pansy's high voice, and her blood boiled, anger nearly doubling her over. She would never admit it, but her heart sank several feet.

Hermione straightened up, and walked into her room after a moment of consideration. What did _she _care that Draco Malfoy had Pansy Parkinson in his room, at 9:00 at night? She didn't._ Just a friend, _Hermione muttered to herself, organizing her books and heading to the kitchen for dinner that she prepared a few hours ago.

Hermione sat at the dinner table, eating stew, and continued to listen.  
>She heard nothing. She frowned, and listened harder. Seconds later, a very auditable crash filled her ears, and her heart pounded frantically in her chest, she looked around, unaware of what she could do.<p>

Hermione stood up, and walked to her door; she was concerned, were they fighting?

Hermione paused at Draco's door, and pushed it open, quietly.

Hermione's eyes popped out at what was in front of her. Her breath came in a cold gust, her palms wet with sweat, hot tears were in her eyes blurring her vision.

* * *

><p>Two bodies, scrambling frantically against the wall.<p>

They were clothed. But _still. _

Pansy was pressed against Draco, one hand stroking his hair, one on his thigh, his pant let rolled up. Draco had Pansy aganist the wall, and was tugging her far - too - revealing shirt off. Pansy mumbled something in his ear, and Draco pushed himself up against her, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Images of their brief meeting flashed through her mind. He was kissing Pansy; he was touching _Pansy. _

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, even when Draco noticed her, and pushed Pansy off.

"Granger" He said unsure and sheepishly, his voice husky, hands still on Pansy.

Hermione mustered up as much courage as she possessed, and willed herself not to cry. "Sorry, I heard noise... I thought something was wrong." Hermione mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. She turned and ran to the door, not caring that Draco was calling her, "Hermione?" over and over.

Hermione shut her door, and pressed her back against the wall, a lump in her throat. She was oblivious to the hot tears coming down her cheeks, and her tangled hair. She slid to the door, and buried her face in her hands.

She didn't care, not that she had probably made her feelings obvious, not that she looked a mess. She kept crying, silently, her chest aching, tears of saness.

* * *

><p>Draco was distinctively aware that someone was touching him, and whispering suggestively in his ear. Draco groaned, and opened his eyes, to the view of a frilly black and red shirt, that looked like it belonged to a prostitute. Pansy's chest was in his face.<p>

Draco sat up suddently, alarmed. Pansy was pressed against him, lips pressed to his forehead, legs around his. Draco scrambled out of the bed, causing Pansy to fall against the silk green sheets.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Draco yelled, horrified.

Pansy looked lost for a second, then quickly composed herself, and tapped the spot next to her on the bed.

"I thought we could have some fun...?" Pansy murmured, getting up to stroke Draco's cheek. Draco grimaced, "you scared me half to death, and I'm not in mood."

Pansy retracted her hand, as if she had left it on a hot stove. "YOU'RE NEVER IN THE DAMN MOOD!" she yelled, oblivious that her voice carried through the hallways. She was shaking with rage, her blonde hair falling in tumbles around her shoulder, and her mascara running.

Draco thought for a moment. Pansy was becoming more suspicious. He had to do something. Anything to keep from asking about Hermione, and his sudden lack of interest.

"Is there someone el-"

Before he had a chance to think about it, Draco caught Pansy's hand and pushed her up against the nearest wall, leaning towards her, their lips meeting, over and over. He licked her lower lip, feeling her mascara run down his cheeks, and her back arch towards him, bodies intertwined. Draco arched his hips towards her, for the familiar twitch under his stomach. He stroked her sides, and felt her giggle in his mouth.

She smelled like cheap perfume. Unlike Granger. He crinkled his nose, but kept going. She couldn't get suspicious; after tonight, she would never doubt him again, which was the whole point of what he was currently doing.

Pansy moaned against his mouth, and he felt her hands on his thighs, pushing his trousers up his leg. He put his hands on her hips, and felt her pull her legs up around his waist, as he struggled to get her top off, all the while, he wasn't thinking about Pansy. He was thinking about Hermione, and the night in her room.

He was going to regret this.

"Draco..." Pansy moaned against him, fumbling with his zipper. Before she had a chance to undo it, Draco caught a flash of brown hair standing at the door out of the corner of his eyes. Hermione.

Draco pushed Pansy's legs down, and hurled her away from him as if she was filth, the mood instantly ruined.

"Granger." He said, unaware to anything he could do to improve the situation. The atmosphere went tense, Pansy staring wide-eyed at the mudblood in front of her.

She looked sad, and embarrassed. But mostly sad. Her lip was trembling, and she stood her ground. "Sorry, I heard noise... I thought something was wrong." she murmured, before turning and running out of the room.

Draco stared after her, dumbfounded, unaware he was calling her name.

Over and over.

Pansy turned back to him, her cheeks flushed. "Let's continue. We were so rudely interrupted." placing her hand on his thigh, and kissing his neck. Draco let her, but did not touch her again. He didn't have the strength to move after what he just saw.

What he just caused.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't remember falling asleep against the door, her face nestled between her arm and the fluffy white rug. Her neck felt tight, and the muscles worn. Her face felt quite sticky.<p>

She jumped in the shower, turned it up to hot, the muscles in her neck loosing slightly. She got dressed quickly. She would not play Draco's little game, she was finished. She would not flirt with Dean, she would act like nothing happened. All they were were class-mates.

She found it harder and harder to admit to herself that she felt attracted to him.

But she would manage to act like it, no matter what. No matter how much it tore her up inside, seeing them together like that.

Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes slowely, aware that she would be late unless she sped up her pace. At the moment, she didn't care. She saw Pansy ahead of her, and suppressed the urge to claw her eyes out, to leave angry red gashes on her skin; Draco would shudder at the thought of snogging her.

Hermione smiled to herself, but it was a sad smile. She kept walking.

Hermione took a seat at the back of the class, and pulled out an extremely worn copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird – _her favorite muggle book.  
>She had only gotten halfway through the first page when Draco pulled up a seat next to her, and tapped on the desk to get her attention.<p>

Hermione kept reading, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to her.

"Granger...?" Draco mumbled, still fighting for her attention.  
>Hermione looked up at him, his face masked with concern. "Yes...?" Hermione asked, sarcasically, grasping the corner of the book.<p>

"Er.. Are you okay?" Draco asked, willing her to meet his eyes.

"Fine." Hermione muttered, beginning to read again. However, she hadn't gotten very far when Draco spoke again.

"What you saw last night... it, um, wasn-"

"Save it Draco, it's nothing. Caught me by suprise, is all." Hermione inturrupted, holding up a hand to stop his rambling.

Draco clamped his mouth shut, and merely observed Hermione. She looked sophisticated; she was wearing freshly ironed dress robes, a modest plaid skirt that went halfway past her thighs, navy blue collored shirt, black stockings, and black shiny laced-up boots.  
>She appeared to be wearing a bit of make up, just enough so that it looked natural, and her hair fell in curls that framed her face.<p>

Even through all that, Draco could tell she hadn't slept last night. She had deep bags under her eyes, and her eyes looked wary and guarded. Her posture seemed tense, and _To Kill A Mockingbird _was grasped tightly in her hands, tendons sticking out against her pale white skin, sending concern and guilt radiating through his body, like rays. His stomach clenched painfully.

"Hermione." Draco murmured, twisting so she could meet his eyes.

Hermione sighed, and faced him. "I realize I haven't been fair to you, as friends. I would like to get to know you better." Draco told her, grey eyes boring into her chocolate brown.

Draco knew he could not avoid her no longer, but friends were okay.

Hermione blinked in suprise, and turned back to her book, seeming to ponder her answer.

Hermione slowely nodded, and turned back to her book. She thought of Harry and Ron, back in Divination. She'd barely seen them, and they were leaving to go hunting next week. She wondered how they would take to Draco.

Draco waited for his answer, eyes trained on her face; slowly, after what seemed like an hour, she nodded. Draco sighed in relief, but reality came back stronger than ever.

_ No one can see us together._

Draco knew this, he didn't want to accept it. What would everyone think? His father would surely turn in his grave.

There was only one solution. They would not be seen together in public; especially not in front of Pansy. He would not tell Hermione this. He would see her after school in the library, and in each other's rooms. She was still a mudblood. Still the trash of the wizarding world; people would surely judge him, and he would lose his reputation.

He could not risk that, no matter how much he ached to know her better. Nothing would come. She was mudblood. He could not forget that. He didn't know how he felt towards her, it was probably just an ache to become friends.

As Draco pondered this, Hermione thought about what Ron and Harry would say. Especially Ron, whom she had liked since 1st year, she no longer felt much affection towards. She would always love him, but that love morphed into a brother sort of way, warm and comfortable. Not strong and passionate.

In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered about Draco's intentions. Did he want to know her better?

It seemed like he was being sincere, but Draco has been known to play games.

Hermione kept her eyes on her book, and noticed Draco scrawling something on a piece of paper.

Hermione kept reading, knowing she wasn't understanding anything the book had to offer.

Draco looked from side to side, dropped a note next to her, got up and walked to the far corner of the room where he sat, not looking over his shoulder.

Hermione frowned to herself, and opened the crinkled note in her lap.

_ Hermione. _

_ Meet me in the library, at your tabke tonight at 10:00.  
>Don't tell anyone.<em>

Draco.

Hermione smiled to herself, and looked up. Draco was staring at her, out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione gave him a smile and mouthed

"Yes."


	6. Discovery

Severed

Chapter 6:  
>Discovery<p>

A/N – Hope you guys liked the last chapter? For some reason, it took me a while to do, I had trouble writing it. My apoligies! Also, thanks to my friend Phoebe – she reviewed it, and gives me criticism :) Also, thanks to a certain reviewer who gave me criticism about the relationship's progress. Don't worry, it will be slow ;) Hope this chapter is good, read and review.

* * *

><p>Hermione tucked her curls behind her ear and smiled to herself as she made her way down the bare hallway after Transfiguration, her last class before lunch.<p>

She admitted it partly had to do with her plans with Draco later tonight. Part of her wondered why he invited her so late, and why he moved back to his seat...

_It was no matter, at least he asked me _ Hermione thought, heading to the Great Hall to meet up with Ron and Harry.

Hermione thought about telling them what Draco said, but part of her told her not to. At least not yet.

She couldn't trust Draco yet.

She didn't know if it was worth telling Ron and Harry about. She couldn't help but cringe as she pictured Ron's reaction.

Her best friends. Her childhood enemy.

Everything felt different now, and fuzzy. She couldn't put a name to the feelings she felt, and it made her head spin just to think about it. She loved her best friends, Harry and Ron. On the other hand, she wanted to learn more about Draco, and see what sort of friendship could form. She knew it could never be more than friendship, if that. His prejudices about muggle-borns hadn't changed, and she knew it.

Hermione walked inside the great hall, and made her way to Ron and Harry, the table furthest to the right.

Ron smiled as she sat down, while Harry merely nodded and continued to poke and prod what appeared to be pudding.

"Hi." Hermione mumbled to the both of them, taking out her Arithmacy book and looking over her completed homework.

Ron smiled at her, "Hermione, we were thinking of going down to visit Hagrid later, up to it?" he asked, with a hopeful smile.

Hermione hesitated, it sounded like a lot of fun, and she missed Hagrid dearly, but shook her head. "Sorry, I have tons of work to do; I'll be at the library _all _night." she bit her lip, and tried to look worried. She had, in fact, done her homework in class so she was free to meet with Draco tonight.

Ron's face fell ever so slightly, and he turned back to his food.

"Hermione, all you ever do is study. We're leaving soon!" Harry scolded, sounding appaled.

Hermione grimaced. She'd just remembered they were leaving. Her stomach lurched.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I promise I will spend time with you guys soon." Hermione apoligized, truly meaning it. Guilt ate at her, over not telling Harry and Ron about Draco, and about not spending time with them.

Ron still didn't look up. Hermione scowled, and turned back to her homework, listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch – something she could not comment on, as she hated flying.

She prefered things she could read about; cold hard facts.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. The teachers sat in their respected seats, Professor McGonogall's eyes darting around the room, searching unmistakingly, for Peeves who was probably wreaking havoc somewhere around the school.

She glanced at the Slytherin table, and saw the back of Draco's head, sitting next to Pansy.

Hermione grimaced at this, and her hands clenched into fists, but she told herself _he invited you. Not her. _

This calmed her a bit, but Hermione decided she needed to leave the Great Hall.

Hermione gathered her bag, said goodbye to Ron and Harry, (Ron scowling) and walked through the smooth wood doors. She cautiously kept her eyes away from the Slytherin table, asn she made her way to her room.

* * *

><p>Draco grimaced as a high pinced sound filled his ears. Pansy's laughter. Tears made their way down her cheeks, and she clapped her hands as a badly told joke died out.<p>

Draco shifted a little bit farther from his horrendous girlfriend, and thought about his later plans with Granger.

He would make his intentions clear. Just friends.

He would not like a mudblood.

He felt foolish of even thinking of her as anything more than friends. It would not happen again. He would not allow it to happen again.

Draco looked around the large room, and saw Hermione leaving the Gryffindor table; she looked a bit annoyed.

Draco smirked, and turned back to his table where everyone was frowning at Pansy. She hadn't received the hint she was being annoying, and quite daft. As usual.

Draco turned and began talking to a good friend, Baise Zambini.

"Malfoy. What are you doing later?" Baise asked, glancing at Pansy.

Pansy batted her eyelashes at him, and turned back around.

Draco smiled at Baise, "I'll be studying, and remodeling my room." he told Baise this, so he wouldn't come looking for him in his room.

Baise nodded, with an easy smile.

Draco gave him a timid smile, stood up, and strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you should eat something."<p>

Ginny Weasley, Hermione's best friend, and Ron's younger sister sat on the plush red couch in Hermione's living room, absently writing a poem about Harry, whom she had a huge crush on. Ginny flicked back her flaming red hair, and looked at Hermione, who was pacing around the room.

Hermione hadn't told Ginny who she was meeting with later, for fear that Ginny would tell Ron. A small part of her knew Ginny would judge her, silently. She would purse her lips, avoid her eyes, but wouldn't say anything. Hermione knew better.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, "my stomach hurts, I'm not really that hungry." she said, feigning a smile.

Ginny looked at her, skeptically. "You need to eat something, you look a bit pale."

_ Do I? No matter, I'm only meeting with Draco Malfoy in a couple of hours. I have no idea what to wear to something like this, and I can feeling my heart jumping out of my chest. _

Hermione used Ginny's concern to her advantage. "You're right. I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll go lie down."

Ginny nodded, and stood, clutching her poem in her hand. "I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything."

Hermione nodded, and walked to her room, although she had no intention of lieing down.

Hermione waited for the audible shut of the door that signaled Ginny had left.

When she was sure Ginny had left, Hermione pulled out and went through every item of clothing she owned, looking for something she could wear tonight at the Astronomy Tower.

_Appear casual... not like you care... something that tells him he' s nothing special... _Hermione instructed, her hands grasping the wooden frame of the closet.

_No, that's not right. Too skimpy. Looks too formal. I'll look like a slob._

After what seemed like hours and hours of searching, Hermione settled on a light blue collored blouse, and a white skirt.

She glanced at the clock. 9:32.  
>She had just under a half hour to prepare herself.<p>

Hermione settled herself on the couch, and thought about what she was going to say...

What do you say to someone who's hated you for as long as you can remember? To someone who wished you dead in 2nd year?

To someone who was an prejudiced as could be.  
>Hermione was at a loss for words.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco looked around his room anxiously. He decided he wasn't going to change into anything for a mudblood.<p>

She didn't even deserve to kiss his overly-polished shoes.

Draco knew it was a disgusting thing to say, but it was mostly for his benefit. He needed himself to believe it. To drill it in his brain, his skull until there was no more room for anything else.

She. Is. Filth.  
>The trash of the wizarding world. She simply deserved his anger, and hatred.<p>

Draco paced around his bed, staring at the clock. There was no point in going so early. He would go late, so she would know she was nothing special.

Draco was wearing a pair of black trousers, green cashmere sweater, and his Hogwarts robe.

He felt his face getting hot. His eyes hurt, and he had taken to biting his lower lip to releaving stress.

Draco strode to the bathroom and splashed his face with cool water. This calmed him a bit, but Granger was still in his mind. He, for reasons unknown, wanted to smell the scent of raspberries on her skin. To feel it on his own, just like the first night when his body was against hers.

He banished this thought. It was just some silly, erotic fantasy. Never again.

He looked at the clock, he had 10 minutes before he needed to be late.

* * *

><p><em>Where is he? Maybe I got the date wrong... maybe he was early and already left? <em>

Thoughts ran through Hermione's mind as she paced along the small plush room in the Astronomy Tower. He was 30 minutes late.  
>Hermione's lip trembled. She felt weak. He wasn't there. Still. 45 minutes.<p>

_ I knew it was no good. He was trying to tell me he hated me all this time!_

Hermione ran her hand through her curls, they fell across her damp forehead.

Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder, and made for the door. Her pride just took a severe beating. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, and her legs give with exhaustion over pacing the hell endlessly.

Draco collided into her. "Ooph!" He groaned, as her knee hit his thigh. "Granger!" He spat, his eyes dark and cold.

Hermione yelped in suprise. Her eyes narrowed, as she steadied herself.  
>"What, Malfoy. You decide it's convientient for you to show up an <em>hour <em>late? I'm not good enough for you to be on time for? You think that low of m-me?" At this, her eyes watered.

Draco could see the hurt in her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes, they were now suddently burning. Hard.  
>He felt his mouth go dry, and his eyes felt a lot cooler as they stared into hers.<p>

She wasn't filth. At this particular moment, anyway. She was Hermione Granger. She smelled like raspberries, her bushy hair fell in elegant curls, and she looked hurt. By him.

Draco didn't know how to explain what happened next, and he didn't' know why.

He kissed her.  
>It was soft and gentle. He could tell she was surprised, her forehead damp. Whether from waiting, or from him, he didn't know. He hoped it was the latter.<p>

He could taste the scent of raspberries on her lips. He pulled on one of her loose curls, nuzzling his face. He pushed it behind her ear. He felt her back arch towards him, his hand on her waist. Her fingers ran through his blonde hair, feeling the silk linger on her palm.

His lips brushed against hers, soft and gentle.

Hermione's eyelashes brushed against his eyelids. She had her eyes open, obviously wondering, like himself, what he was doing.

Draco then remembered who he was. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood.  
>He promised himself he wouldn't lead her on... what exactly was he doing now?<p>

Draco pulled away, ripping his lips from hers.

He wiped his lips on his hand, for good measure.

Hermione swallowed, her throat closing up.  
>He kissed me. Draco Malfoy, the pureblood. Kissed me.<br>_I didn't pull away _Hermione thought, shocked.

Why didn't she pull away?

He pulled away so fast. It was barely 20 seconds. Hermione wanted more. She yearned for it. Her body was throbbing. It was soft, but she could feel the tension. She had never been truly kissed before. Not like that.

Draco cleared his throat, snapping Hermione back to attention.  
>He was pacing around the room, eyes on her.<p>

Hermione was now aware she was staring back at him. His stare was neither patronizing, nor angry. Simply curious.

"I... didn't mean to do that." Draco muttered, tearing his eyes away from Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "it's okay. I understand."  
>She made for the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She kept her eyes down, so she didn't see Draco's hand grab her own and pull her back.<p>

"Don't leave. I invited you here." Draco said, words rushing out of his mouth in a hurry.

Hermione felt exhuberant. She wanted to smile, but kept her face wiped of every emotion.

"All right."

She placed her bag on the ground, and looked around the room. She hadn't bothered to really look at the room now.

There was a red couch, with a beige rug in the corner. A fireplace burned parallel to the couch, and curtains hung next to the open window. The room was a bit chilly.

Draco sat on the couch, and patted the space next to him. He felt dizzy from the kiss. His lips felt a bit raw, and he liked the feeling. He could feel the passion in the kiss, nothing close to what he was feeling with Pansy. Pansy was lust. Nothing more. He didn't care for her, and he never had.

Hermione sat on the couch, and looked at the fireplace.  
>"Malfoy. Kindly use a silencing charm like I asked you to when Pansy decides to slither in your room." Hermione said, her voice crisp.<p>

The room felt colder. Draco smiled, "I'll do that. To be fair, it wasn't my fault. I woke, and she was laying on me." he said with a shudder.

Hermione smiled, timidly.  
>She hadn't expected this.<p>

Hermione watched the flames like the wood, casting dark shadows over the candles on the wall. No one spoke, but it was relaxing. She could hear Draco loosen next to her, and her eyes were getting heavy.

Hermione didn't think about what she was doing. She wasn't aware she was falling asleep, shifting from side to side. She felt something warm against her hand, and was surprised to find it was Draco's cheek.

His eyes were closed, his body curved, against the couch.

Hermione layed her body across the couch, shifting over. She felt herself drifting to sleep, her eyes watering and vision blurring.

Draco's even breathing, and thump of the heart made her insides shiver.

She fell asleep peacefully, hearing the crackle of flames.

* * *

><p>Draco shifted, he could feel body heat against him. It was warm, and pleasant. Like a butterflies in your stomach kind of feeling. The feeling you get when you know the world is stopping for you.<p>

He wasn't used to it.

His eyes were still closed. He turned, and pressed his face into a handful of smooth curls, inhaling deeply.

He felt something next to him stir. He was aware he was on a couch, but he hadn't slept this peacefully in weeks, maybe months.

Draco opened his eyes. Hermione Granger, was laying beside him. Her mouth was partly open, and she was breathing evenly. Her hand was protective over her face, slung across her forehead. Her skirt was ruffled, pulling against her thighs.

The room was dark, shadows still dancing across the walls. The room felt small and cozy, occupied by the large couch in which Draco and Hermione were currently intertwined in.

Hermione's head was pressed against his chest, his arm slung over her waist. Draco studied her in the dark, illuminated by candlelight.

Her breathing was even, her legs curved upwards towards her body. She looked cold; a quick look to the window confirmed his suspicions, it was open.

Draco was indecisive. He didn't want to move, to disturb the peace and tranquility. On the other hand, he didn't want her to freeze either.

Draco noticed a thick blanket on the floor, next to the curtains.  
>"Accio blanket!" he whispered, careful not to wake Granger.<br>He couldn't make sense of his sudden concern, or lack of hated. He decided not to dwell on it.

He pulled the blanket over her and himself, and stole a glance at his watch.

3:45 A.M.

Draco smiled, pressed his face into her curls, and fell back asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes, groggily. The smell of cologne and raspberries was in the air. Hermione was aware that she was wearing a muggle perfume with raspberries in it, but she didn't know where the cologne came from.<p>

She looked around, still laying down, and nearly fell on the ground.

Draco was pressed against her, his face in her shoulder. She had been laying next to him, her head on his chest. His unruly blonde hair was sticking up, his arm covering part of it. His other hand was slung protectivly around her waist.

Hermione smiled, but realized it was late. She looked at the clock, it was almost time for classes to start.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't want to get up, the couch and Malfoy were pullling her in. She didn't want to leave him like this, or wake him up.  
>She had to do one.<p>

Hermione carefully planted her feet on the carpet, and stood.  
>Draco's arm slumped to the side, and his eyes snapped open. He looked alarmed, but then saw Granger. His eyes narrowed.<p>

"Granger...?" he said uncertainly.

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say. She settled on "we'll be late for class."

She turned, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room. She didn't look back.


End file.
